Savage Butterflies
by Tristana
Summary: This is a forbidden love, deliciously burning like a dancing flame. A savage butterfly. GwendalXConrad. rated M explicit yaoi!


Title: Savage Butterflies

Author: Tristana

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairing: Gwendal/Conrad. I can't help it. And I'd rather pair Gwen-the-grumpy-softie with almost anyone save Günter (he's so obsessed with Yuuri that I don't think it would work altogether, a friend told me that Günter was just like Hagrid: lemon are not for him) or Wolfram (this is just weird). Conrad is cute… and Gwendal loves cute things. Duh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. Else Yuuri would be gay and making out whether with Wolf, whether with Murata (or both)… And Dai Shimaron wouldn't exist at all. And Geigen Huber would still have his left eyes (he's so cute… well, no wonder, since he's Gwendal's relative), among others things.

Warning: M/M (obviously), lemon, graphic… and: this is my first fic containing such a quantity of lemony details. (I guess I have a bit overdone it… but hey! Inspiration is not the kind of lady often knocking at my door.)

NO FLAMES!!!! I am responsible for my perverted mind, right, but you are responsible for reading. I warned you. As I mentioned only one pairing, then you are aware – at least technically – of their relationship in the anime. Don't like, don't read, this is as simple as that.

Thanks to my Little Mouse Susu for helping me with the title and to my Mini-Witch for correcting my first version.

For those who are still here, enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Savage Butterlies

Gwendal was sitting at his desk. Apparently, he was doing paperwork, but the truth was that he was daydreaming. The dark-haired mazoku was under a fairly considerable amount of pressure since Dai Shimaron was still attempting some exactions on the coastline. The problem being that if they continue like this, then Shinmakoku would have to interfere, thus arising the problematic of a new war. And he was war-weary. He was tired of seeing people die because their politicians were complete moron. Once he discussed the matter with Conrad and Wolfram and finally agreed – though silently – with the latter that the sooner the king of Dai Shimaron was to 'disappear' the better.

He was not anti-human but couldn't help thinking that it was a fair option. Plus, he wouldn't bear worrying for the others. They would also worry about him, certainly, but ever since the Rutenberg's disaster, he knew he would be worried sick if Conrad was to go to the front line ever again. Not that he doubted the half-human's ability, though. He just didn't trust himself. If the other was a Death's door, he would most certainly lose a great part of his self-control. And losing his cool was definitely not something he would accept. So he was sitting in his chair, thinking about opportunities and wondering if he should send an assassin to Dai Shimaron already.

The door opened, allowing a seemingly sombre Conrad. And Gwendal knew that a grim Conrad equals bad news.

"What's wrong?" he asked, barely looking from his papers.

"You're not working, are you?" Sighing, Gwendal looked up at the man in front of him.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well. I know you…" The brown-haired male approached Gwendal, stopping when he was at arm length, by his side. The mazoku swiftly got up and went to stand by the window.

"Are you that worried?" finally asked Conrad, Gwendal's distant behaviour being nothing new, but the way he was standing was. Then, he did something that he never thought he would do in the sunlight. He reached for the other man and pulled him in a gentle embrace, standing behind him. Gwendal let the other hold him, even reaching up to catch his hand.

"Aren't you?" The words were spoken so softly, Conrad barely heard them.

"Of course, I am. (pause) But still." He leaned forward, cupping Gwendal's face and bringing him closer. "I don't want you to." And he pressed lightly his lips on the other's, tongue sneaking out, gracing his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The mazoku smiled slightly before parting his lips, letting the hot and searching tongue to explore his mouth. He turned around while Conrad's hands moved on his neck and shoulder, drawing him closer, his own hands sneaking around the other's slender waist.

When they parted, both were in an advanced suffocation's state. Gwendal leaned down, and murmured: "Will you come?" The husky tone sent shivers down Conrad's spine and he breathed back. "Of course." With that, Gwendal pulled him back into a brief kiss, before the younger one departed, looking for Wolfram for a training session. Gwendal sat back in his chair, lips still tingling from the kiss – and not as operational as previously.

_Later that day:_

Gwendal heard a soft knock at his door and looked up from the soon-to-be bear bee. He was pretty certain to know who it was.

"Come in." Even though they nearly were neighbours, Conrad would always enter from the corridor. Maybe because it seems a bit more formal – except that it was eleven in the evening and that – for once – he didn't seem up to patrol through the castle.

"Still at work…" sighed the commandant, motioning toward Gwendal's knitting set. Still, he'd rather see him knit than kill.

"You're not patrolling?" The mazoku raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the other's smile widens.

"Well, there's not much to worry about, after all, the maou is aware of his power now. And Wolfram is a trained soldier. I don't think they'd need me." Gwendal's nodded and both remained silent. Of course, as most people in the castle, they are quite aware of the new kind of relationship between their Maou and the Great Sage, but no one was foolish enough to let the blonde hear such a story. And it was not exactly the matter in the present case, was it? (D: Absolutely not!) Gwendal put his work-in-progress in a drawer before walking up to Conrad. Here, he took him in his arms, a small smile playing on his features. This anticipating smirk brought equally anticipating shivers down the other man spine, as he knew perfectly what Gwendal was driving at.

"What is it supposed to mean, pray tell?" He asked in a husky tone, close to his lover ear.

"Whatever you want?" said the other, fully aware thanks to their closeness of the heightening arousal of the mazoku – and he knew that he was no better. The taller one brought him even closer, pressing his lips to his own. Their lips parted, allowing each other to explore one another mouth eagerly, tongue battling for dominance. Conrad moaned softly as Gwendal grew even bolder, now leading the dance. The mazoku drew back slightly and as Conrad darted his tongue past his lips, caught it between his own, sucking at it gently, relishing in the kind of mewl such an attention pushed past Conrad's throat.

Reaching up, Conrad started to take off Gwendal vest, sliding it slowly from his broad shoulders, feeling the muscular arms and chest doing so. The shirt soon followed but, unfortunately, he was forced to pull back from the kiss for a small amount of time, because, as much as he wanted to tear the fabric apart, he wasn't certain that Gwendal would allow it. Gwendal removed his own vest but didn't tear the annoying shirt to shreds, preferring to draw a hand under the fabric to caress smoothly the soft skin hidden underneath. A skin he had longed to touch for the remaining of the day that was now at his entire disposal. He drew his fingers on the indents of the other's muscles, feeling them slightly twitching where he touched them. While distracting the half-human, he managed to lead him where he wanted him i.e. toward the four-posted bed.

Suddenly, Conrad was aware of the back of his knees pressing against the wooden frame, and to this statement was added the fact the Gwendal was pushing him back, his hands pressing gently yet firmly against his shoulders. The mazoku was the only person to whom he willingly subdued, and he never regretted it. Gwendal was smiling inwardly at the suppleness of Conrad's body, a fact that never changed through the years. He gazed into the hazel depth and saw a desire he knew reflected his own. Straddling him lightly, careful not to sit directly on his hips, he bent forward, catching Conrad's lips in an enraptured kiss while he struggled – not so delicately – with Conrad's pants before being able to remove them. Carefully sliding them down, he felt Conrad's shuddering as the cool air of the night hit his already most heated skin. He took a second to thank, subconsciously, the other for having already removed his boots and socks (D: Socks removal is not sexy… I guess) before taking in the beautiful sight of the brown-haired man on his bed, half-lidded eyes glinting with want. He let Conrad's position himself as he pleased on the mattress while he took off his remaining garments, no quite in the mood for wasting more time. He climbed back on the bed, moving so that he was now resting on top of the chestnut-hair man.

Gwendal leaned over Conrad, a feral smirk spreading on his features.

"You seem in a better mood now." Muttered his companion, unsure if it was a good thing to let the other gaining immediately the upper hand.

"I am." He reached down, cupping Conrad's head, bringing their lips together. The kiss was first slow, growing more passionate by the minute; tongue battling for dominance, a battle Conrad knew was already lost but fought nonetheless, his arms pulled around the other's neck. Then, thinking better of it, he grabbed Gwendal's shoulders to bring him down, closing the small distance still separating them, despite the fact that Gwendal was balanced on his elbows, not to crush him. As the mazoku showed some kind of resistance, Conrad brought his hips upward, forcing himself against Gwendal. A wanton hiss escaped the latter's lips as their arousal met. Conrad moaned softly as Gwendal started to grind against him, back arched up to accentuate the delicious friction. The younger man moved his hands upward, caressing lightly the other one muscular torso, paying particular attention to the dusky nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the mazoku. Levelling himself, the half-human kissed his throat, sucking, nipping at the soft skin, barely enough to leave a mark, but far enough to show him that he was certainly not to let him do whatever he wanted without reacting. He let his fingers slid across his ribs, enjoying the feeling of Gwendal's quivering beneath his fingers. He smiled softly when he felt the other arch a little his back to lean into the touch.

One of his hand left Gwendal's body and sneaked up to tear off the leather tong holding the inky tresses on his back, silently relishing in the feeling of its silkiness against his fingers. Conrad sat up and took one nub of flesh between his lips, nibbling gently at it, causing Gwendal to gasp, then letting his head fall backward, eyes half lidded as he let the other man do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't stop. Then Conrad moved to the other one, cold air hitting the most heated flesh. Gwendal tangled his hand in his hair, pulling him closer, sucking in his breath as Conrad bit down, before licking the slight pain away.

The last thing he knew was the feeling of Conrad's smirk against his skin as the other man carefully laid him down on the mattress. He tensed when he felt Conrad's weight moving on the bed, motioning between his thighs. Conrad's hands travelled along his sides, tracing random patterns, grazing the skin, causing electricity course through his veins, before resting on his hips, holding him still. He planted a brief kiss on his lips, before drawing butterfly caresses along his jaw line, down his throat and chest, torturing him slowly. Being a fairly straightforward person, Gwendal usually was not one for foreplay, still he couldn't help but enjoying the feeling of Conrad's experienced lips on his skin. He barely noticed when the other reached even more southward, trailing down before leaving a small kiss on his hip. Here, Gwendal froze, both from surprise, desire and also complete stupefaction. Conrad was about to make his next move when he felt a hand tugging at his hair, drawing him back up. His eyes met those, misted by lust and anticipation, of the black-haired mazoku. Said-mazoku seemed to have a hard time dealing with the vibrant desire rushing in the honey-tinted orbs. He then regain a composure of sort before saying, his voice thick with need.

"Conrad, you don't n-"

"I want to. Just relax." With this, the tallest let his head fall back on the pillows, unable to argue as Conrad mouth again moved downward his flat stomach and his hand came down to rest on his thigh. Casting a quick glance at the mazoku, he saw, with a mischievous satisfaction that his eyes were closed, his neck fully exposed. He smirked before going back to his previous occupation, though this time, he gave Gwendal a hint about what was coming up – though there's no way he hadn't noticed yet. Darting slightly his tongue, he traced lightly along Gwendal's already straining member, before his hot tongue swirled lightly around the head, eliciting a gasp from Gwendal, as he tried to move and get more. The mazoku wanted it so bad, and yet, hasn't he been that horny, he would have protested. But now, nothing counted more than Conrad's lips and tongue, so close him he could almost feel him, so close to give him something he craved.

"Feisty, huh?" was the soft spoken remark. He went back at his ministration, this time most careful to give Gwendal only hints, his caress not quite enough to send the other over the edge – he was saving this part for later. Suddenly inspired, he looked up to cast a glance at the other man. He was amazing, his usually cold blue eyes now burning him down to his very core, setting him on fire. He felt more than he heard Gwendal's disappointed growl. He gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek and then, without warning, he engulfed him in his mouth, causing the mazoku to try to thrust, urging him further. It had been a long time since he last tasted him, and couldn't help but think it was far too long. He closed his eyes and started to suck, tongue swirling, teeth grazing gently at the tender flesh. At that moment, the long-haired military was quickly losing himself in the rush of sensations caused by the talented mouth of his lover. Gwendal's hand was back in his hair and he relished in the pressure. He loved him so much… (Whatever the other might say to object, he would never listen to him.) He withdrawn almost completely before blowing cold air on the tip of Gwendal's erection, enjoying the interesting noises the other made when frustrated. And Gwendal was actually torn between frustration and pleasure, menacing to explode. He took back all Gwendal's hard length in his mouth, careful to go ever so slowly. The other one was helpless and could only try not to thrust rashly, enraptured in the feeling of this hot wetness surrounding him. Of course, he wanted to please the mazoku, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun torturing him. He thus continued his tormenting ministration when suddenly he felt Gwendal tense. The tall mazoku couldn't hold it anymore, straining against the imminent explosion, and Conrad took this opportunity to suck him particularly hard until he felt him tense like a bow before losing it. Gwendal came with an almost inaudible cry in Conrad's mouth, hips bucking under the impact of his climax, head jerked backward, a perfect picture of rapture. Conrad relished in the bittersweet taste of the one he loved, never letting go until he had licked away the last drop of the pearly essence while Gwendal was hesitating between trying to come to his senses or just letting go in the aftermath sleepiness.

Conrad then looked up and was a bit enthralled at the sight greeting his eyes. Skin flushed, eyes closed, hair spilling on the pillows, chest heaving, Gwendal definitely offered a pleasant picture. But it wasn't enough yet. Before Gwendal comes back in charge, there was another thing he wanted to do. He got up, much to the other one dismal: "Where are you going now?"

"I forgot something." Leaving a distraught, still blissful – and fully awake – Gwendal pondering on the 'something', Conrad left the room. When he came back, he has a small jar in his hand. For an instant, he took again in the sight his companion was offering: while still stark naked, the defiant gleam was back in his dark eyes, arms crossed. Conrad laughed inwardly, thinking about how he could be childish at times. But the sight of Conrad with an item resembling a jar in his hand, a smile plastered on his lips left Gwendal a bit taken aback – and hardening by the second, mostly because of the awesome sight the other was – and the inevitable excitement due to the aforementioned jar content's.

Without saying a word – but the evil glint in his eyes spoke for him – Conrad approached Gwendal as a lion ready to have a nice meal. (T: ggggg –faint) He climbed back on the bed and sat – literally – on Gwendal's slender hips. Still smiling, he pointed at the jar he was still holding: "Wondering what it is?" Gwendal's eyebrow shot up, clearly showing him that he wasn't that impressed (while on the inside he really wanted to peek at its content – if it was not for the fact that having Conrad sat on him drove him half crazy.

"Do you like stating the obvious that much?"

"Quite." Without answering the unasked question, Conrad opened the recipient, dip a finger in it before licking said finger carefully, making some delighted sounds that caused Gwendal wanting to get up, throw Conrad on the bed and ravishing him immediately. But he remained still, as it was part of the game. He leaned over the other one, before muttering hoarsely. "Still, not as much as you." If he wasn't in such a situation, Gwendal swore he would have been blushing. He dip his finger in the dark substance again and then smeared it on Gwendal's torso and abdomen, seemingly writing something, trying not to notice the other's muscles tensing under the soft caress of the slender digits, and the warm, smooth 'something' he played with. Once he was finished, he contemplated Gwendal a moment, before letting him took a tentative glance at himself. He was unable to focus, so instead, he chose to try and finally know what it was. As he was reaching for the jar, Conrad stopped him, tsssking. "Not like this." He took a bit of the warm substance, and brought his finger to Gwendal's lips. Who didn't have to be told twice, as he caught the slender digit between his lips, his tongue licking it amorously, recognising the heavy taste of chocolate. He let his tongue trailed along Conrad's finger while the other felt his heartbeat's pace increase at the feeling of the playful muscle lingering a bit too long. When he finally got back his finger, he noticed some chocolate on the corner of Gwendal's mouth. Gwendal's eyes widened when he saw the hungry glint in his lover's, and drew a sharp intake of breath as Conrad's tongue brushed ever so slightly were chocolate remained. It was when Conrad he noticed Conrad staring at him with a pleased look that it dawned on him: he was painted with chocolate. He picked some more but before he could do anything, a soft thud was heard as the jar was put aside and a strong hand grabbed his own.

Eyes clouded by lust, Conrad bent forward, careful not to smear his artwork and took Gwendal's digit in his mouth, licking it like he did his cock before. Gwendal let him do whatever he wanted, part of him knowing that it wasn't going to last forever, just enjoying the moment. When he was done, the younger man looked at him, a triumphant smirk displayed on his feature – and Gwendal had to admit, it was a bit scary. Reflected in his eyes, Gwendal could finally see what exactly was written on his front… There stood a rather bold 'MINE'. He looked at a still grinning Conrad and said, his voice as cold as he could manage.

"I hope you're going to do something about _that_." This was exactly what the youngest was waiting for and they knew it.

"I feel like being generous today, you're lucky." And with this, Conrad bent forward, chestnut bangs falling before his eyes as he darted his tongue, licking slowly the sweet paint from the other's tense body, sending electricity through his nerves. Once he finished the first letter, he came up and claimed Gwendal's lips in a fierce kiss. The mazoku could taste himself along the chocolate's sugary flavour, exploring the depth of that experienced mouth, not willing to let go until he remembered that there were still three letters and as many opportunities to take hold of the other man's lips.

"Now what?" asked a breathless Conrad asked after a last mind blowing kiss. At that, Gwendal's – sometimes uncontrolled – dominant nature took hold of him and a mischievous grin graced his lips. Holding Conrad, he made them roll on the mattress, thus regaining his preferred place, i.e. on top. Conrad let anticipation take hold of him, growing even hornier as he almost saw the wheels going on in the other's brain.

"Are you sure you want to know?" An evil glint appeared in the dark blue orbs and, unconsciously, Conrad licked his swollen lips, knowing better than asking. Gwendal took hold of his wrists, pinning him down. _Proper payback, right?_ thought the hazel-eyed man. Gwendal kissed him rather ravenously, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling, then invading his mouth, not letting him to argue – not that he wanted, though. He then moved on the side, leaving kisses on his throat and collarbone. While he occupied himself marking every bit of flesh at his disposal here, he pinned Conrad's wrists with a hand, while the other one sneaked down the smooth skin, tracing on its way random patterns, caressing gently the firm muscles tensing beneath him. Conrad's body pressed against this hand, trying to urge him downward, where he needed to be touched the most. Reaching southward, he traced the underside of Conrad's length with a finger, making the other man's hips buck and forcing a growl from the back of his throat, which never passed the barrier of his lips as Gwendal's captured his lips again thus feeling the low rumble coursing through both of them. Gwendal shuddered slightly but soon regained his composure, not letting go while he teased him even further, but never enough, his smooth digits coursing on Conrad's lower stomach before descending back, nearly wrapping around him but not quite. Conrad's wrenched his lips away, panting heavily.

"Are you done teasing?" He wanted to come so bad… But above anything else, he wanted the older man to make him his. He wanted him inside him as he comes. And Gwendal knew it. But as he liked to make others bend to his will…

"Patience." But he knew better than trying and having to deal with a mad Conrad – a mad Conrad is pretty scary, mostly because no one can ever think of him as someone able to get mad. He urged his lover's legs further apart, positioning himself closer to him – and thus showing a great deal of self control not taking him right now and there. And this, knowing that was exactly what the other yearned for. Then, only then, he drew two digits toward Conrad's mouth, silently demanding him to suck. Conrad thus obliged him, licking them carefully, letting his tongue slid along them and swirl, enjoying himself doing so – mostly because he knew the other's intentions – and he was more than awake of the fire growing in him relentlessly. Gwendal relaxed a moment, enjoying the feeling of Conrad's tongue playing slowly with his fingers. He withdrawn them and immediately invaded his mouth with his tongue, forcing him to fight an already lost fight, fuelling the inferno in their lower abdomen. He drew his fingers southward, teasing Conrad's entrance, waiting for a sign – a reaction from Conrad more than a religious type of sign (T: No?) As the other man moved against him, trying to force him to do something else than standing there and watch, Gwendal was reminded how it was when Conrad was mad. Although it made him grin inwardly, he wasn't really tempted.

A barely audible yet heinous growl passed Conrad lips as he watched Gwendal as if he was going to tear him apart. Of course, it was the intended message, but due to his current position it was nothing more than a pleading glance. The black-haired one smiled oh so sweetly before crushing Conrad's lips in a forceful kiss while he slid ever so slowly a first finger past the tight ring of muscle, once or twice pausing to let the other adjust to the new – yet known – intrusion. The hazel-eyed man wriggled under him, trying to force the other to go further, to touch him in a particular place – already oversensitive due to all the previous excitement.

He moaned slightly when he felt Gwendal withdrawing, before breathing in sharply as the other added a second digit. Even though it was not exactly pleasant at this point he couldn't help but try to draw the intrusive digits more inside of him. He had to have him. Even though aware of his lover's wants – and at that point, needs – Gwendal still prepared him, going through scissoring motion. Conrad was not quite happy with him brother thoughtfulness, mostly because he wanted him to take him now and there and at the moment, he didn't really care about being prepared or not. Still, a small part of his brain told him that he knew better than asking Gwendal to fuck him raw.

Pleased with Conrad's cooperation, Gwendal thought time was no more for games. Still, he wasn't such a sadist and moved his fingers, caressing the bundle of nerves, which made Conrad crying out uncontrollably. A sinister grin plastered on his lips, he withdrew his digits, much to Conrad's disappointment. He let the other catch his breath while positioning himself, levelling Conrad's hips to gain before access. The latter was now lying down, helpless, unable to reach the other man shoulders or do anything else than waiting. And the 'victim' i.e. Conrad couldn't help but being even more aroused because of his current position. He wanted his lover to do whatever he wanted with him. Not that he was submissive by nature, but he found the idea of letting go from time to time quite appealing – especially where Gwendal was concerned. Desire flushed his skin, giving to his eyes the most appealing gleam, mouth slightly agape. Gwendal took his time contemplating the vision of art beneath him before entering him, slowly, stretching the muscles carefully, trying to hold back his own need to slam into the slender man relentlessly. Conrad moaned softly, shivers running down his spine, pain electrifying his nerves as he felt the other man burying himself in him. He knew that soon, pleasure would replace the initial pain, and he tried to relax as much as he could. At the same time, Gwendal was already trying to hold back a growl as he felt Conrad's warm tightness closing around him, driving him oh-too-close to the edge. He couldn't allow himself to come, not now that Conrad's pleasure was at stake.

Gwendal paused at some point, letting the slightly smaller man's body adjust to the now-complete intrusion. Then he drew back, ever so gently, retraining himself from being rash, before thrusting back, eliciting a gasp from Conrad, where pleasure and pained were so intricate together that one would not be able to tell which one was dominating the other. His hands held Conrad's hips, preventing from meeting his thrust. He set a painfully slow pace but the rhythm built up quickly, enthralled as he was by this welcoming warmth he longed for. He bent slightly down, bringing Conrad toward him, kissing his throat, his lips, tasting his skin through the thin sheen of saltiness. Conrad was lost and didn't know anymore where he was, all he knew, all that mattered was that Gwendal was finally taking, after month of waiting in silence.

Conrad grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, ravishing his mouth while Gwendal brought one of his hands to his hard member, weeping for attention, never failing the now quick pace he had set up. He had to restrain himself still but Conrad was the most important thing to him right now. The half-human whimpered at the touch, trying to hold it as slender fingers trailed the underside of his length, caressing him before wrapping tightly around him. Pleasure surrounded him and he was near explosion, thrusting into his hand, nearly desperate for contact, as Gwendal stroke him accordingly to his own pace, bringing him closer to the edge with every thrust and stroke. Conrad's hands tangled in the dark tresses, not willing to let the other one get away, mouth searching, kissing his collarbone as their breathing grew erratic. His head jerked back as Gwendal hit with a particular strength his soft spot, a sharp gasp rasping his throat, stars blooming behind his eyelids. Vision clouded with desire, Gwendal positioned himself at a new angle, this time hitting Conrad's prostate full force with each thrust. He nipped at Conrad's exposed neck, biting him slightly and leaving apologetic kisses behind. He was lost, he had known it from the very beginning, and still, he longed to get lost, if only it meant in the other's arms.

It was too much for the Rutenberg Knight. The more he tried to hold it, the more lost it. Gwendal felt him twitch against him and he knew he had reached his limits, he wnet on harder, faster, pumping Conrad accordingly still as the smaller man put his legs around his waist. After that Gwendal hit him one more time, he lost himself completely, washed away by pleasure. He trashed back against the pillows as he came with a soft cry, whispering his lover's name, spilling his essence between them, all of his muscles tensing beneath the waves of his orgasm. Feeling Conrad's muscles clench around him was more than Gwendal could take and almost instantly, his whole body shuddered as he spilled himself inside Conrad, moaning the other's name to his ear. He gave a final, shallow thrust before falling back on the mattress. Both were still panting, resting the afterglow, Conrad holding Gwendal in his arms, caressing soothingly his back.

They kissed one more time. It was not a rash, lust-filled kiss but a loving one, both pouring their soul and heart into that simple kiss. The mazoku reached down and pulled the previously forgotten blanket on them. Gwendal drifted into a most welcome sleepiness that only satiation could bring, his cheek resting in the crook of Conrad's neck, an arm possessively wrapped across his chest, legs entangled, barely aware of Conrad's hand wiping long bangs from his face. Conrad soon followed him to Morpheus' kingdom, a satisfied smile gracing his features.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sooo, if you have managed to read it until the end... review? please? (Tell me if I made some mistakes or simply, what do you think of this fic...)

Thank you everyone!!!

Tristana


End file.
